ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel on ABC
The Disney Channel on ABC could be on ABC in Weekdays (currently unknown the year if it's gonna air) from 6AM-6PM with New and Old Disney Shows. With Disney Junior Airs on The Disney Channel on ABC Block from 6AM-11AM and The Disney Channel on ABC Airs from 11AM-6PM. Good Morning, America Will Be Aired at 3:30AM Due to This Program Block on ABC. List of Programs: Disney Junior on ABC * "Rolie Polie Olie" * "PB&J Otter" * "Welcome to Pooh Corner" * "Dumbo's Circus" * "Stanley" * "The Mouse Factory" * "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" * "Bunnytown" * "Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?" * "Handy Manny" * "Out of the Box" * "Bear in the Big Blue House" * "Good Morning, Mickey!" Disney Channel on ABC * "Donald Duck Presents" * "Mickey Mouse Works" * "Austin & Ally" * "JONAS LA" * "Ducktales" * "Dog With a Blog" * "Jungle Cubs" * "Goof Troop" * "Kickin' It" * "Zoey 101" * "Victorious" * "Phineas & Ferb" * "Milton" * "Drake & Josh" Disney Channel on ABC Schedule Monday to Thursday *6:00AM - Good Morining, Mickey! *6:30AM - PB&J Otter *7:00AM - Rolie Polie Olie *7:30AM - Welcome to Pooh Corner *8:00AM - Dumbo's Circus *8:30AM - Stanley *9:00AM - The Mouse Factory *9:30AM - Bear in the Big Blue House *10:00AM - Handy Manny *10:30AM - Out of the Box *10:55AM - Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? *11:00AM - Kickin' It *11:30AM - Donald Duck Presents *12:00PM - DuckTales *12:30PM - Mickey Mouse Works *1:00PM - Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales *1:30PM - Dog With a Blog *2:00PM - Goof Troop *2:30PM - Phineas & Ferb *3:00PM - Austin & Ally *3:30PM - Jungle *4:00PM - JONAS LA *4:30PM - Zoey 101 *5:00PM - Victorious *5:30PM - Wander Over Yonder *6:00PM - Fish Hooks *6:30PM - Milton *7:00PM - Drake & Josh * Movies On Fridays at 5:30PM, Disney Channel on ABC Will Show Movies Slogans *Disney Channel on ABC! Where Dreams & Magic Comes to Life (201?) Speical Occasion Schedule Due to Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade, This Block Will Be Aired at 3:00AM-9:00AM Either Mondays Thru Fridays. Even on Christmas Day, Some of The Shows Have Christmas Episodes or Not. Sometimes, This Same Schedule Could Be on Some Other Events Such as Good Morning, America or Either other Shows. 3:00AM - Good Morning, Mickey! 3:30AM - Donald Duck Presents 4:00AM - Soony with a Chance 4:30AM - Hannah Montana 5:00AM - JONAS LA 5:30AM - Zoey 101 6:00AM - Ducktales 6:30AM - Sora, Donald & Goofy: The TV Series 7:00AM - Rolie Polie Olie 7:30AM - EPCOT: The TV Series 8:00AM - The Mouse Factory 8:30AM - Welcome to Pooh Corner Trivia *It is currently unknown if it will replace ABC Kids. *The programming block is similar to Family Channel. *This programming block will rerun old Playhouse Disney Shows. *This will air some Nickelodeon shows. Category:Programming Blocks Category:Disney Channel on ABC Category:Schedules